Just Let Go
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: SxM Sometimes you have to let go of someone to see if there’s anything there to hold on to. Read and review please! First Camp Rock Story ever!


Just Let Go

**Just Let Go**

**Author's note: ****Hey there everyone! This is my first EVER Camp Rock story and I would really appreciate some reviews and recommendations of whether I should write another Camp Rock story. Give it a chance please!!**

**Summary: SxM Sometimes you have to let go of someone to see if there's anything there to hold on to. Read and review please! First Camp Rock Story ever!!**

* * *

_**"Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes...just be an illusion." -Anonymous**_

Twenty year old Mitchie Torres awoke in her bed in the middle of the night screaming with hot tears slipping down her cheeks. She had that dream again. That dream that always left her shaking. Mitchie gingerly lifted her hands and she wiped away the salty tears that stained her cheeks. She then looked around at the blackness of her room and she saw the serene sleeping figure that slept next to her. It was Shane; her Shane. They had been together since she was sixteen when they met at Camp Rock. Not a day had gone by when she didn't long to see his face or hear his voice. Still shaking erratically from the heartbreaking nightmare she had just endured, Mitchie began to shake Shane awake, desperate for his condolence. She knew she couldn't be selfish and waken him, but she didn't want to be alone.

"Shane…Shane, are you awake?" Mitchie asked in a whisper, trying her hardest not to alarm him with her out of control whimpers. Shane groaned as he turned on his side to face Mitchie and he slowly opened his angelic and heavenly eyes. When his eyes were fully opened, he saw the only woman he ever loved right before his eyes and he also saw the stray tears the cascaded down her cheeks. Even in the darkness of the room, Shane could easily see that Mitchie was crying. Automatically assuming the worst, Shane sat right up and he held Mitchie tight in his muscular arms.

"Mitch, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Shane asked as he held her close to his bare chest and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Mitchie couldn't answer; she was still consumed in her tears that she couldn't answer him properly. When she could finally get a hold of herself, she finally told him what was wrong.

"I…I had…I had a nightmare Shane." Mitchie cried out. Shane ran his hand up and down her back, the silk material on her nightgown feeling blissful against his broad hands.

"What happened in the nightmare?" Shane asked in a soothing voice, hoping to calm her down. Mitchie clutched him tighter to her body and she closed her eyes as she relieved the events that happened in her nightmare…

_"Shane, I need to talk to you." A then sixteen year old Mitchie told him desperately as she followed him to his car. Shane turned to her and he raised his eyebrows. He had been known as being an eighteen year old superstar with an attitude problem, but Mitchie was able to change that. But Shane had been known to give attitude every now and then._

_"Mitchie, I told you I can't talk right now. I have a huge meeting with my manager and if I'm late, I am dead. Can I call you when the meeting is done? I can pick you up at your house and then I'll take you out to dinner." Shane told her, in a hurry. Mitchie shook her head and she took hold of both his hands and stared at him with stern eyes._

_"Shane, I know that your work is really important to you, but I just need to talk to you. I really can't keep this to myself." Mitchie told him, her eyes showing how desperate she really was. Shane looked into her beautiful eyes and he smiled as he brushed his lips against her forehead._

_"Hey, you're more important than my work. I swear, as soon as this meeting is over I will be there. I love you." Shane told her with sincerity in his voice. Mitchie managed a smile and she brushed her lips against Shane's and she managed to smile as she kissed him. _

_"I love you." Mitchie told him, like her life depended on it. Shane smiled at her and he laced his hand in hers._

_"How about you come with me? You know that Jason will want someone to help him paint his birdhouse while we wait. Come on, we can talk on the way there." Shane offered with a smile. Mitchie smiled and nodded her head._

_"I think that's a good idea." Mitchie said, opening his car door and sitting in the passenger seat as Shane got into the drivers seat and pulled out onto to road. After a few moments of silence, Shane glanced over at Mitchie and held her hand as he drove swiftly._

_"So what is it that you wanted to tell me, babe?" Shane asked. Mitchie clutched his hand tighter and she sighed to herself. How was she going to tell him now?_

_"Well…before I tell you anything, I just want you to know that I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you." Mitchie told him nervously, her palms beginning to sweat. Shane looked over at her, suddenly worried._

_"Mitchie, are you okay?" Shane asked._

_"Yes, I'm fine. God, I should just tell you. Shane I…" Before Mitchie could even finish her sentence, she suddenly found herself screaming in shock as a drunk driver crashed right into Shane's car. Mitchie closed her eyes, fearing nothing but the worst. When the car suddenly stopped moving from the crash, Mitchie opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. The glass on the windows was all broken and she was covered in shards of the glass from her window. She looked around and she saw blood dripping onto the seat. Her eyes widened. It wasn't blood from her body. She looked at Shane and saw a rush of blood coming from his head and he was gasping for air. Mitchie struggled to unbuckle herself from the imprisonment of her seatbelt and she lurched towards Shane and she got him to look at her. _

_"Oh my God! Shane, just stay with me, I'm going to call for help." Mitchie told him in a panic as her hand flew to the pocket of her jeans to get her cell phone, but she was stopped by Shane's weak and frail hand holding her hand._

_"No Mitchie. It's too late for me. I'm not going to make it." Shane told her, while at the same time trying to breathe._

_"Shane, no it's not too late! Please Shane, I can help you!" Mitchie pleaded, as her tears continued to repeatedly fall from her cheeks, refusing to stop. Shane weakly lifted his injured hand and he held her cheek in his hand and he stroked her cheek. He smiled weakly, but at the same time beautifully._

_"Mitchie, don't cry. I don't have much time. Before I go…I just…I want you to know that…I love you." Shane told her with pure love and true devotion in his voice. Before Mitchie could even say anything, Shane's eyes slowly shut and his body went limp as he let out his last breath. When the ambulance finally arrived, they discovered a deceased Shane and a sobbing Mitchie on top of him…_

"I…you and I were in a car and there was something I had to tell you but then a drunk driver crashed into our car and you died but I lived. It was the most horrific thing I ever saw Shane!" Mitchie told him, sobbing. She didn't want to wake anyone with her sobs, but she couldn't help it; it all felt so real. It was like her nightmare had come to life. But that wasn't possible. Shane was there holding her.

"Mitch its okay, don't cry. I'm here." Shane told her as he planted kisses on her damp cheeks. Mitchie looked into his eyes and she managed a weak smile. She knew that it was just a terrible dream. She could always count on him to be there for her.

"I love you Shane. I knew it was just a dream. I knew you wouldn't ever leave me." Mitchie hopefully stated as she moved in closer to Shane and captured his lips with her own. She gently brushed her lips against his own as her hands traveled up his chest and snaked around his neck. Shane couldn't help himself and let his hands gently cup her cheeks into his hands and he softly caressed them with the pads of his thumbs. It wasn't long until their tongues began to battle it out. Just as Mitchie assumed that their kiss would deepen into something more, Shane abruptly broke off the kiss and he sighed loudly as he turned to other way. Mitchie looked at him in concern. What was wrong?

"Shane what's wrong? Why did you turn away?" Mitchie asked him in worry, fearing that she had done something wrong or had upset him. Shane sighed again and he looked into her beautiful eyes and he shook his head, regret clearly in his eyes.

"I shouldn't be here, Mitchie. I'm sorry I hurt you, but I have to leave." Shane told her as he got up from their bed and threw on his jeans and a shirt while Mitchie watched him in confusion.

"Shane, why are you doing this? Why are you leaving me? I thought you loved me!" Mitchie pleaded, her tears welling up in her eyes again. Shane looked over at the crying woman and he sighed sadly. He didn't want to leave either, but there was no choice; it wasn't natural for him to stay. He walked back towards the bed and he held Mitchie's hands in his, trying to get her to see how much he really loved her. Mitchie couldn't help but notice how cold his hands were.

"Mitchie, I love you more than you think I do. I loved you the moment I met you at Camp Rock. And the fact that my brothers adore you means that you always were the one for me, because they never approved of any of the girls I dated in the past. Everyone saw that I was happier after I met you. Everyone also noticed that my attitude was in check when you and I first started to hang out. Everyone knew I was in love with you the moment I looked into your eyes. I love you Mitchie; I always have and always will." Shane told her, the profusion on love he had for her clearly expressing itself.

"But if you love me so much, why are you leaving? And for no reason?" Mitchie cried, her hot salty tears staining her cheeks. Shane lifted a hand and he wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"Believe me; I want to stay here with you more than anything but I can't stay here. I don't belong here. Mitchie, I need you to just let go. I need you to let go and move on with your life. I want you to take care of yourself and find a good guy who loves you for you. I love you so much." Shane told her as he kissed her on the lips. When Shane's lips left hers, Mitchie looked down and started sobbing again. This can't be happening to her.

"Shane, I love you. I need you. I can't live without you." Mitchie sobbed. She looked up, expecting to see Shane's eyes before her own, but she didn't. He was gone; for good this time. Mitchie's sobs grew louder and she found herself screaming out for Shane, begging him to come back.

Mitchie awoke in her bed in the middle of the night screaming with hot tears slipping down her cheeks. She found her hands shaking uncontrollably and she felt colder than she ever had before. She looked around her room, hoping to see Shane sleeping next to her but her heart shattered a little bit more when she saw that his side of the bed was empty. Mitchie let a few more tears stream down her cheeks. Shane really was gone. He really did die in that car accident four years ago. Mitchie really did experience the pain and heartbreak of attending his funeral and watching his coffin being buried under all the dirt with his family and close friends. Mitchie really did experience four lonely years without Shane by her side. And Mitchie really didn't tell him the secret she had to tell him.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" A little voice came from the door. Mitchie looked at the door and saw that it was her three year old daughter Shania Gray-Torres. This was the daughter Mitchie had with Shane; the daughter that Mitchie didn't get a chance to tell Shane about before he died. Wiping away her tears, Mitchie faked a smile for her daughter and shook her head.

"It's nothing Shania." Mitchie lied. Shania walked further into the bedroom and she held her mother's hand like Shane used to do to her.

"Were you dreaming about daddy, mommy? Uncle Nate said it's okay to miss him." Shania told her mother, trying to comfort her with everything in her little heart. Mitchie managed a smile and she ran a hand down her daughter's downy cheek. It was that moment she realized just how much she looked like her father. She had thought she looked like her, but she noticed that Shane showed himself in her everyday.

"Uncle Nate is right honey. Even though he didn't live to see be born, he would've loved you. And I love you too. You're the most special and important thing in my life. If you want to sleep with mommy in here you can." Mitchie told her daughter, tears of love slipping down her cheeks. Shania smiled and she jumped up on the bed and she hugged her mother. Mitchie hugged her daughter back, desperately clutching the only fragment of Shane she had left. She realized that by letting go of the pain she felt from losing Shane, she would have to hold onto the love she had for their daughter. Placing Shania down on the pillow next to her, she smiled down at her and she kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much sweetie. Get some sleep now okay. You're going to need some sleep if you're going to help uncle Jason build a birdhouse." Mitchie managed to pun, causing her daughter to giggle.

"Okay mommy. I love you." And with that said, Shania was asleep in her mother's arms. Mitchie smiled and she drifted off to sleep. Mitchie will never be sure, but she could've sworn she felt Shane's muscular arms wrapped around her and Shania's bodies.

_**"There's no use in weeping,  
though we are condemned to part:  
There's such a thing as keeping,  
a remembrance in one's heart..."**_

**Charlotte Bronte** **'**_**Parting'**_

* * *

_**Okay that was my first Camp Rock story! Anyone confused about this story? If so, this is the explanation. So when Mitchie was sixteen, she found out she was pregnant with Shane's baby. When she tried to tell him, their car was hit by a drunk driver. Years after Mitchie had the baby, she had a 'dream' that she everything that actually happened was just a nightmare and Shane was alive. But he only appeared in the dream to tell her to let go. And hopefully, you will understand the rest!! Please read and review this story, it would mean a lot if you did! Love you all,**_

_**Acting-singing-Bella**_


End file.
